


Happenstance

by LadyBlackRose



Category: BDSM - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackRose/pseuds/LadyBlackRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Domme lets go of an old relationship with the help of her SubHubby. An Ex finally learns his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of original smut that I still don't know where it came from but here it is.

Happenstance  
The Countess BlackRose

It was by happenstance that we met again. 

It was our First Anniversary and my new husband and I were out celebrating, partying at the Goddess Club where we first met, when by happenstance we saw my Ex. Ex-boyfriend, not Ex-husband but after five years of being together the difference can be minuscule. I don’t look at the manboy directly but do notice him watching us, watching me. Watching me dance with my husband. Watching me grind him on the dance floor. Watching me dance, rump shake with the wild, wanton, abandon that attracted hubby to me in the first place. Watching me wind my hands in hubby’s long blond hair, pulling him down to his knees, bringing his neck into teeth range. Watching me but not seeing me watch him in return. Mirrors are such wonderful things. 

I talk with my thoroughly kinky bisexually submissive pet hubby and let him know what I see. He and I talk of my past with the Ex, pet hubby letting me work/vent the last of my hurt. My Hubby, watching me make those last steps from hurt to healed. Watching as the Domme that I am begin to rise to the occasion as I realize that the Ex is probably just as hurt as I was but has not yet moved on. Knowing that the Domme in me will rise to the occasion of facilitating the Ex’s move from hurt to healed himself, if he has the courage to make that move…….

Continuing to use the mirrors in the club, I watch the Ex to see if he is here with someone. He’s here with a male friend who’s showing off all the numbers he’s macked. The Ex is just sitting there, quietly eyeing all the beautiful women, and looking as if he wouldn’t say boo to a goose, in other words his standard operating procedure. You see, Mr. Manley Man, he who wants to be in control of all he surveys; who claimed to be Dom to my bottom but couldn’t follow through long enough to last the night stating “I don’t know what else to do”; who claimed to be into BDSM but couldn’t bring himself to wear black or openly carry a riding crop at a SM party, in a rented Pro-Domme Dungeon where everyone else was wearing leather or latex if anything at all; is afraid of his own sexuality, his own kinkyness, his own masochistic needs. My Ex is afraid of being submissive. 

The Domme in me, rising to the occasion informs pet hubby of my intentions letting him know that we may get to share the toys we bought and left in the trunk of the Limousine hubby rented just to please me. 

Ready, I get up and go to the bar and order some drinks including one for the Ex sitting alone at the other end. I tell the bartender to make another of what the gentleman at the far end of the bar is drinking, pour a splash in a clean glass, leave the rest with me and deliver the splash with this message. That a woman at the other end of the bar just bought you a refill and if you want the rest of it you have to go get it. The Ex sees me, notes that I am not some strange ( i.e. attractive, available & interested in him) female but someone he knows. He comes over and we exchange some pleasantries then I get to the reason why I had him come to me. I place ourselves so that we are close to the music thus no one around us can overhear us. I then, facing away from the crowd, speak directly into his ear, so close that he can feel my breath brush against his cheek. 

I inform him that I have called him to me to extend a very explicit invitation to come with my pet hubby & I and be subject to activities the Ex has only dreamed of but was too chicken to engage in. I tell him that if he has the balls I’d take him to a hotel of his choice, on me, and have my way with him. How I’d tie him eagle spread to the bed and have my pet hubby ready him by sliding steel cock rings over his flaccid member then stroke and kneed his dick ‘til it’s hard. How I’d straddle his body with 410 lb. of Horny Fat Domme and mount his cock back to front so that he could watch my cunt suck on his cock & watch my ass bob in the air as I ride him until I am satisfied. And, if I got tired of riding him without the required number of orgasms to make me happy, how I’d slide my hot cunt down his body and position it over his face. How my pet hubby would finger my hot clit to the required number of orgasms while over him, I drizzled joijuice all down his face. 

How I’d have my pet hubby un-eagle tie him, pull him to the edge of the bed, tie him wrists to ankles then tie those back up to the top of the bed. How he’d be able to watch my submissive pet help me into my Strap-On Harness then sink to his knees before me. How he’d be able to see me take 8 inches of nearly matching my skin tone, chocolate colored, realistic cock and fuck my man’s face with it. How I’d grab handfuls of blond hair, holding his face still, while shoving all 8 inches of brown toy cock down my pet’s throat. How afterwards I’d have my pet coat said cock and the Ex’s asshole with liberal amounts of lube. How I’d line my cock up even with his asshole and ease all 8 inches in slow and straight as I ride his ass with my strap on. 

Drawing a deep breath before continuing I watch my Ex’s eyes widen and dilate, watch his breath catch ever so often in his throat, watch his pants tent up as his own cock hardens. I continue. 

I tell him how I’d have my pet hubby untie then retie him on top of me, bound on his knees with his cock firmly in my cunt and his arms tied to the sides of the bed. I tell him how my pet hubby would snuggle up to his now exposed behind and blow hot breath into his asshole before slapping some Saran Wrap down between his ass cheeks and begin rimming him slowly, then more quickly, varying speeds but most of all tonguing his ass most thoroughly. How after my pet finished tongue fucking his asshole, my pet would re-grease the Ex’s asshole, slide in my pet’s own hardened meat and fuck his ass so thoroughly that I’d get a good fucking through him and how pet hubby would not stop until I’m satisfied. 

I tell my Ex how I’d hold his head in my hands and study his face as all 11 by 2 ¾ inches of hot blooded real man meat eased it’s way up into his primed and greased asshole. I compare pet hubby’s dick size to one of the toys we used to share so he’d know what’d be invading his well used ass. How he’ll come to know the difference between latex and flesh, between masturbation and getting your ass fucked. How I’d study him as my pet hubby first made love to his ass with slow considerate strokes, how pet’s hands would rub his back and hips and how I’d rub and massage his nipples. How after he’d gotten into the rhythm of the fuck, I’d make some signal to my pet hubby, who would buck up and fuck his asshole with all the vim and vigor a 307 lb. 6’ 5” Norseman can bring to bear and that he would know that there is a difference between being made love to and being fucked, other then just words. 

How afterwards, I’d have pet hubby remove him from me, take him to the bathroom let him pee, clean him up, give him something to drink, then tie him comfortably in a chair where he can watch pet hubby make sweet love to me including that which he didn’t have the balls to do, make love to my ass. Yes this man, my own pet hubby, has taken the time, and the patience to work my no longer virgin ass to the point that it willingly accepts an 11 by 2 ¾ inch cock. How he, my Ex will get his own private showing ‘cause I’m a fucking exhibitionist and love an audience. How he’d watch my pet kiss me, run his talented tongue over my breasts suckling them like a baby. How my pet will lick and kiss his way down my fine round brown body stopping for a while at my puss to eat her loudly and enthusiastically. How I’d grab my pet by his ears and hold his head as I washed it with my cumming cunt. How my pet would move down and rim my asshole so that the Ex can see what was done to him by this talented tongue. How my pet would continue to play and lube my asshole before helping me to roll on my side so that I’m facing his tied form, moving behind me and slowly sliding his fat long cock deep up in my rectum and fucking me while holding up my outer leg so that you can see pet’s big dick easing in and out of my asshole and watch me play with my clit as I get closer and closer to cumming. How he'd watch me as I stared him dead in the eyes for as long as I could before surrendering to my own climax as I came from pet Hubby's slow, steady ass fucking. How my pet would remove himself and clean the both of us up before returning to the bed where we’d continue making love until we fell asleep. 

I tell the Ex that I know that he is ambivalent about his sexuality, his needs and about unconventional sexual activity. That how normally he just might find this just too frightening to contemplate, but, for just one moment, one single blessed moment…forget everything they have ever said. Forget every should and ought and all normal people do that they have ever said to and about you. That he is to listen to what I am offering and most importantly listen to what he wants to do for a change. I tell him that this offer is for a limited time only. I give him a cell number and tell him that this number is only good for tonight. He’ll have until I leave this club with my pet hubby to make up his mind. After that he will be blocked from that number and he’ll have no way of ever contacting me again about this matter. And if on the off chance that he does find me and have the balls to mention this offer, I’ll deny I ever saw him tonight let alone having offered him the gift of my Dominance. 

“The clock is ticking now be a good boy”, I tell him, “and go…think.” 

I walk away, never looking back, and return to my very own pet hubby who I inform that we may be entertaining company if the boy over there has finally developed a spine of some sort. If no call before we leave then we never saw him tonight, all offers are null and void and I play with you alone tonight or maybe we can go to Paddles, our favorite SM club, and see what’s happening. 

Pet hubby and I spend the rest of the night dancing and grinding on the dance floor, eating a late dinner (with me feeding my pet and making such a fuss over him…pet blushes down to his blond roots), drinking Cristal and celebrating being in love. Just as we are walking out the door my celly goes off. I answer, it’s him. All I say is where, and that he is to be downstairs in 15 minutes.


End file.
